vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Varus
Summary For his incomparable skill with the bow and his unquestioned sense of honor, Varus was chosen to be the warden of a sacred Ionian temple. The temple was built to contain an ancient pit of corruption so vile that Ionian Elders feared it could envelop the island in darkness. Varus prided himself on his position, as only the most exceptional Ionian warriors were selected for the role. He lived with his family in a nearby village and led a quiet life of disciplined routine until the day the forces of Noxus invaded Ionia. Their shock troops left nothing but death and desolation in their wake, and the temple lay in their path. Varus was forced to make a decision. He was bound by honor to stay and defend the temple, but without him the village's few inhabitants could offer little resistance against the oncoming war machine. Gravely, he chose to fulfill his duty as a warden. The corruption could not be allowed to escape. His arrows sundered the troops who tried to wrest the temple from him that day. However, when he returned to his village, he found that it had been reduced to a smoldering graveyard. Remorse at the sight of his slain family gave way to overwhelming regret and then to seething hatred. He swore to slaughter every Noxian invader, but first he needed to become stronger. He turned to that which he had sacrificed everything to protect. The pit of corruption would consume him wholly, as a flame devours a wick, but its abominable power would burn within him until he was lost. This was a path from which there could be no return. With grim resolve, he condemned himself to the black flames, feeling malevolent energy bond to his skin... and with it, the promise of ruin. He left, seeking the blood of all Noxians involved with the invasion, a grisly task that eventually led him to the invasion's most infamous perpetrators in the League of Legends. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] 6-C Name: Varus, the Arrow of Retribution Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely late 20's to early 30's) Classification: Magically Corrupted Human, Former Guardian of the Pit of Pallas Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Expert archer, Weapon Summoning (Bow, Arrows), Dark Magic, Can corrupt people and objects with his magic, His speed increases as he fights [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] Island Level (Completely absorbed the power of a force capable of corrupting an entire island) Speed: At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to High Hypersonic (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively outspeed his own giant drill rockets in space) with at least Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can dodge Kennen's lightning magic) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Unknown, '''likely at least '''Athletic Human+ [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Class EJ (A single charged arrow destroyed an entire caravan of Noxian soldiers and can cause people to explode on contact) [[Durability|'Durability:']] At least Island Level (Survived absorbing the corruption contained within the pit of Pallas), likely higher (Can trade blows with Lissandra and other powerful champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with bow Standard Equipment: Corrupted Bow, Blighted Arrows, Chain of Corruption, Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Blade, Berserker Greaves, Statikk Shiv, Infinity Edge, Warding Totem, Health Potions 1) Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Varus fires a blighted arrow at the opponent. Living Vengeance: Varus gains 20% bonus attack speed for 3 seconds upon killing a minion or monster, increased to 40% bonus attack speed for 6 seconds upon taking down an enemy champion. Piercing Arrow: Varus channels for up to 4 seconds, increasing Piercing Arrow's range and damage over the next 2 seconds. Varus can still move while channeling, but cannot use basic attacks or abilities and is slowed by 20%. At the end of the channel, Piercing Arrow is automatically cancelled, refunding half of its mana cost. When fired, the arrow travels through all opponents and terrain, dealing physical damage to all enemies in the arrow's path, reduced by 15% per enemy hit down to a minimum of 33% damage. Blighted Quiver: Varus's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and apply Blight for 6 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. Varus's other abilities consume Blight on enemies upon damaging them, dealing them magic damage for each stack that is capped at 360 against monsters. Hail of Arrows: Varus fires a hail of arrows that deals physical damage to all enemies in the target area and desecrates the ground for 4 seconds, slowing all enemies standing in it and inflicting grievous wounds upon them. Chain of Corruption: Varus flings out a tendril of corruption that infects the first enemy champion hit, dealing magic damage and rooting them for 2 seconds. The corruption then attempts to spread towards nearby enemy champions, applying the same damage and root if they stay near the infected champion for 2 seconds. The corruption then continues to spread until there are no further targets in range, but each champion can only be infected once per cast. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Archers Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 6 Category:Magic Users